


What's in a Name

by distant_rose



Series: Little Pirates [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_rose/pseuds/distant_rose
Summary: Emma and Killian have been struggling for weeks on what to name their son. They turn to Henry for help in naming his little brother.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request awhile back for more on Emma’s pregnancy with Harrison and I’m trying to honor that, but a part of me feels like I cheated a bit. Anyway, this is how Harrison was named and there are a lot of opinions in this. I would like to say that Henry’s opinions don’t necessarily equate to my opinions, though some of them are my opinions. Anyway, lots of thoughts on Star Wars are shared, not all of those thoughts are popular. Questions, comments or concerns - bug me on tumblr @ distant-rose.tumblr.com/ask

“That looks absolutely disgusting,” Henry commented, turning away from the television to give his mother a look of disapproval at her food choices.

Emma quirked an eyebrow as she held up a potato chip covered with chocolate and caramel drizzle, holding her son’s gaze as she popped it in her mouth. A small happy noise emitted from her throat as the combination of sweet and salty burst to life on her taste buds. She couldn’t help but laugh as Henry started making gagging noises.

“It’s not that bad,” Emma defended, rubbing her swollen stomach. “And even if it was, baby gets what baby wants. All I wanted nothing but pickles and cucumbers when I was pregnant with you. At least I’ve moved on from Indian food.”

“Watching you eat constant chicken korma on a daily basis was easier to stomach than watching you put chocolate syrup on potato chips,” Henry said with a shudder.

“Well, suck it up, Buttercup. I’m watching Indiana Jones with you for the millionth time and you don’t hear me complaining. I could probably quote this entire movie in my sleep,” Emma replied, taking one of her potato chips and flicking it at him.

Henry ducked as the chip went flying towards him and it hit the wall with a wet noise as the syrup on the chip made it stick in place. Emma tilted her head to the side as she regarded the potato chip sticking to her wall.

“Huh. I wasn’t expecting that,” she remarked.

“Hook would flip if he saw that. I mean, he is going to flip anyway, we did kinda trash the place, Mom,” Henry said, gesturing to the pile of junk food containers and plastic bags on the floor and coffee table.

“Well, Killian needs to lighten up and live a little. Messes are a part of life,” Emma replied, eating another potato chip.

Henry looked like he wanted to say something but refrained, as if thinking better of it. He returned his attention to the television screen where Indiana Jones was yelling about snakes again.

“I’m not going to even touch that, so let’s switch to a more interesting subject, you know, like what you’re going to name my baby brother…You and Hook come to a decision yet?” Henry asked, raising both eyebrows at Emma.

“We have come to a decision about the name,” Emma said lightly, looking down at her bowl of potato chips. She felt slightly nervous for some reason, though she had no reason to be.

Henry’s eyes lit up and he paused the movie, turning his full attention to his mother. He physically moved his entire body to face her, excitement evident on his face.

“This is major! The whole town has been wondering what you were going to name him! There’s even money down on it. Is it Liam? A lot of money is on Liam or David. Or Liam David or David Liam. What is it?”

“Woah! Woah! Woah! People are betting on what we’re naming our kid? Are you kidding me? Don’t these people have something better to do!?” Emma exclaimed.

“It’s a small town, Mom, and it’s a new baby. It’s exciting. Plus, Granny wants to know what to put on the new baby blanket she’s making,” Henry said with a shrug.

Emma’s eyes went wide.

“Granny is making us a baby blanket?” she asked in a small voice. An unnamable emotion welled up in her throat and it was suddenly hard to swallow. She placed the bowl of chocolate and caramel drizzled potato chips on the floor.

Henry gave her a strange look.

“Yeah…she made one for you and for Neal, why wouldn’t she make one for the new baby? Why? Did you not want one?” he asked, frowning.

“No, no. I just wasn’t expecting her to. I didn’t know. That’s really nice of her. Really, really nice,” Emma mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear and biting her lip.

She didn’t know why, but she felt overwhelmed by the idea that someone would make something so special for her child without asking. She had a feeling it was because of the hormones though. Lately she seemed to cry over everything and it was quite annoying.

“So…you said you guys came to a decision. You’re going to tell me, right? I mean, I am your favorite first born. Please? With sugar and cherries and all that on top?” Henry asked, bouncing a bit in his place on the couch. He looked more like a little kid than a teenager.

“Of course, I’m going to tell you,” Emma said with a small laugh. “Just calm down okay. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Mom, it’s a huge deal! You’re naming a person! A new little person!” Henry exclaimed.

“I’m not naming him,” Emma said with a shake of her head.

“So, Killian named him? So, it is Liam then. I thought it might be, you know, since his brother was his hero and all that. I mean, the older one, not the younger one,” Henry said with a laugh. “There’s a lot of Liam Joneses.”

“There is,” Emma agreed. “Which is why his name isn’t going to be Liam. Well, his middle name is going to be Liam, but not his first. It’s just too much. Killian didn’t want that.”

“So, if it’s not Liam, then what is it?” Henry asked, still frowning.

“I don’t know,” Emma replied with a shrug.

Henry blinked. Her answer obviously wasn’t one that he was expecting. His eyebrows knitted together as a look of puzzlement crossed his features.

“You don’t know? How do you not know? Did Killian not tell you what he wanted to name the baby? Because, Mom, that’s kinda weird,” Henry said, leaning forward.

“Killian isn’t naming the baby either,” Emma replied, trying to keep calm. This was the moment of truth.

“Okay…” Henry gave her a weird look. “Then who is naming the baby? Grandma? Grandpa? Because that would be cheating. Grandpa placed down a bet.”

“Neither is naming the baby,” Emma snorted. “But more importantly, did you place down a bet?”

“Nah, though I was tempted to,” Henry replied. “But seriously though. Who is naming this baby? Or is it nobody? You picking it out of a hat? Tossing a dart at a board and hoping it lands on something good? Seriously, I gotta know.”

Emma sucked in a breath before meeting Henry’s eyes. A secret smile grew to life on her lips.

“Well, you’re going to know before anyone else because, well, you’re the one who is going to name him.”

Henry’s eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of their sockets as she said the words. He leaned back against the couch, looking positively stunned.

“For real? You want me to name him?” Henry asked, sounding almost breathless.

“Of course. You’re going to be his big brother. There’s no one that Killian and I would trust more,” Emma said, her smile growing and the corners of her eyes crinkling.

“And Hook is okay with this?”

“Of course, he’s okay with this,” Emma scoffed. “In fact, it was Killian’s idea. We couldn’t agree on anything and, well, we wanted to include you. You’re a big part of this family, Henry, and there’s no better way to honor that than letting you choose Baby Jones’s name so we can stop calling him Baby Jones.”

“It would be kinda of cool to call him Jonas Jones,” Henry mused.

Emma gave him an unimpressed look.

“I’m vetoing that. That’s a horrible name.”

“You said I could name him!” Henry said defensively. “And what if I want to name him Jonas Jones? You’ll just have to deal with it.”

“No way, kid. You can name him but it has to be within reason and we have to like it. I’m not going to be just okay with you giving him something absurd like Jonas Jones or Chevy Van Pickup or something like that. We have veto power,” Emma said, placing her hands protectively on her abdomen.

“Okay. So, no Jonas Jones. What about Jack? I mean, the kid’s dad is a pirate, so why not name him after the most famous pirate of all! Captain Jack Sparrow!” Henry smirked.

“Your stepfather would seriously have an aneurysm if you said that in front of him. No Jack. I don’t want to take the chance of this kid coming out looking like Johnny Depp and being all weird and drunk,” Emma replied, lifting her hands and making strange gestures with them, trying to imitate Jack Sparrow’s strange mannerisms.

Henry laughed, hazel eyes warm and full of delight at her little show. He grinned at her.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re probably right…What about Walton?”

“Walton?” Emma blinked. “Who the hell names a kid Walton?”

“It’s Indiana Jones’s middle name. His first name is Henry and we can’t necessarily name him that, so Walton…” Henry trailed, gesturing to the frozen image of Indiana Jones on the television.

Emma sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Maybe it was a bad idea to let you name the baby,” she muttered.

“Hey! I’m just warming up! Let me get into my craft,” Henry said defensively.

As Emma shook her head at her son, the front door opened and Killian walked into the house with a paper grocery bag. He paused at the doorway, surveying the mess that Emma and Henry had made of their living room. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just shook his head and thought better of it.

“Do you have it?” Emma asked her husband, not even bothering with a greeting as her eyes zeroed in on the bag in his hand.

“Hello husband! It’s so good to see you after I’ve spent the day making a mess of the house. I missed you so much! Thank you for going out and getting me ice cream after spending the day working with my father,” Killian replied in a high voice, trying and failing to sound like his wife.

Henry snorted and Emma gave her husband an unimpressed look.

“I would never say that, babe,” she said, leaning back and rubbing circles over her belly.

“Worth a shot,” Killian replied with a shrug as he stepped into the living room.

He gave Henry’s hair a quick ruffle before walking over to Emma. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before placing the paper bag on the coffee table and bending onto his knees. He gently put his hand on top of Emma’s distended stomach and placed a kiss just above her navel.

“Was the little lad behaving himself today?” he asked, his lips lingering against her shirt.

Without much thought, Emma’s hands began to comb themselves through Killian’s hair as she looked down at him with a small smile. He leaned into her touch, looking up at her with soft eyes.

“Not really. He’s been kicking up a storm today. I think he thinks my kidneys are soccer balls or something, but he always gets like that with you or Henry. I’m surprised he’s not kicking now, he must be tired,” Emma commented lightly.

“You need to stop being so mean to your mum, Baby Jones. You only get one after all,” Killian lightly admonished Emma’s stomach.

“Yeah, we can’t keep calling him that. He really needs a name,” Henry sighed.

“And that is your job, lad,” Killian said lightly, not looking up from Emma’s stomach.

“Yeah. I know. Mom already told me. She keeps vetoing my suggestions,” Henry replied as he began riffling for the remote control for the television.

“That’s because your suggestions have sucked. I almost want to revoke your privileges,” Emma remarked.

Her fingers moved from Killian’s hair to smooth over the pointed tips of his ears. Only privately to herself would Emma admit that she had a slight fascination with them. They looked a bit elvish at times. She wondered if the baby would inherit them as well.

“What are you doing, love?” Killian asked, looking up at her in amusement, resting his chin against her belly.

“Nothing. Just thinking,” Emma mused.

“Good things, I hope,” Killian murmured.

“The best things,” she smiled.

Her fingers traced down behind his ears so that her hands cradled the back of his head, pulling him up so she can give him a kiss. Killian made a soft noise as one of her hands trailed off to trace the shell of his ear again.

“Oh, come on!” Henry groaned. “If you guys are going to be all gross and married, I’m going to back to Mom’s.”

Killian laughed, breaking away from Emma’s lips and smirking at his stepson.

“You have no room to complain, considering the amount of times I’ve caught you on this very couch making moves on young Miss Violet,” Killian remarked, raising his eyebrows.

Henry’s cheeks went bright red as he heard Killian’s words and he ducked his head a bit in embarrassment. Emma’s eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“What’s this? This is the first I’ve heard of this,” Emma said, looking back and forth between her boys.

“That’s because Hook was being real cool about it until now,” Henry scowled.

“Apparently,” Emma replied dryly, giving her husband a look.

“He’s almost sixteen and it wasn’t anything serious,” Killian defended. “He’s a healthy lad enamored with a young lady. Nothing unusual, Swan. If it had been anything really sordid, I would have told you.”

“Right,” Emma snorted, not believing him for a second.

“How about we focus on the actual issue at hand,” Henry said quickly, changing the subject. “I mean, Baby Jones needs a name and we need to finish watching Indy.”

Killian groaned.

“Henry, we’ve watched Indiana Jones almost every night this week. Can we take a break and watch a film we haven’t seen a million times,” Killian said, getting up and stretching out his legs.

“Yeah, I guess we can watch Star Wars,” Henry said with a shrug, getting up from the couch to check out the stack of DVDs piled up next to the television.

Emma and Killian shared a look.

“I’ve seen all the Star Wars films, Henry,” Killian replied in a patient tone.

“Henry, can we put something on that doesn’t have Harrison Ford in it?” Emma asked with a sigh.

“Harrison Ford is the man! And no, Hook, you haven’t seen all the Star Wars movies. I mean you saw the originals and, regrettably, the prequels, but you haven’t seen the latest one and even though I, as a Star Wars fanboy, found a lot wrong with the new one, it’s still pretty enjoyable,” Henry said, holding up a DVD case.

“Harrison Ford?” Killian frowned, confused.

“The actor who plays Indiana Jones and Han Solo in Star Wars,” Emma replied, scooting forward so she could take the paper bag and look through it.

“Ah, I thought they looked similar. I do enjoy Han Solo. He’s quite dashing and he got the princess in the end, much like myself,” Killian grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes and whacked him on the back of the knees before taking out a pint of Ben and Jerry’s New York Super Fudge Chuck and a plastic spoon. She let out a pleased noise that normally reserved for more private moments. At the sound, Killian whipped around and stared at her with wide eyes.

“You alright, love?” he asked in a choked voice.

“Yeah…I just love ice cream,” she replied, almost embarrassed.

“I can tell…”

“Okay, less talk about ice cream, more talk about Star Wars,” Henry said impatiently. “We gotta focus here, people.”

“I didn’t realize how passionate he was about these films,” Killian commented as he sat down next to Emma, slinging an arm casually around her shoulders.

Emma gave him an odd look.

“Where have you been for the last two years, then? That’s all he talks about half the time. It’s either this, Lord of the Rings or Magic the Gathering. Honestly, he has at least three lightsabers in his room.”

“Five actually. A red, yellow, blue, green and a purple one,” Henry corrected her.

“There’s a yellow? I don’t remember there being a yellow one,” Killian frowned.

“There is in Knights of the Old Republic. It’s a video game. Don’t worry yourself about it,” Henry said, as he popped the disc into the Blu-Ray player and settled back on the couch.

“If you say so, lad,” Killian shrugged, placing a kiss on Emma’s head.

They were an hour into the movie when Emma turned into Killian, placing her head more fully against the crook of his shoulder but keeping her eyes trained on the aged Han Solo.

“He’s not bad looking for a 70-year old man. Quite silver fox actually,” Emma commented, digging into her ice cream.

“Going to leave me for Han Solo, love?” Killian questioned teasingly.

“Well, I am Princess Leia,” Emma replied, trying to keep the laughter out of her tone.

“You guys should name the baby after Han Solo,” Henry commented. “I mean, he’s kinda a pirate. Like a space pirate. And he’s awesome. And Mom’s right. She is Princess Leia in the book.”

Emma and Killian looked at each other.

“No.” The word was spoken by both in unison.

Henry at them.

“Why not? It’s perfect! I mean, Han Solo is like the space-version of Hook!”

“Han is not a real name. Han Jones? It doesn’t sound right, mate. But mainly, Han isn’t a real name,” Killian said, raising his eyebrows at his stepson.

“Also, it would be kinda weird to give birth to Han, if I’m Leia. I mean, Killian should be Han. But if we’re going by Star Wars logic, we should be naming the kid Ben or Kylo or whatever,” Emma said dryly.

“We’re not naming our child after the whiny melodramatic child,” Killian muttered with a small scoff.

“Relax, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Emma said, patting his chest.

“And I wouldn’t want you too. I stand by Han and Leia’s kids being Jacen, Jaina and Anakin, not this. I mean I can’t tell you how pissed I was that they went this way instead of going by the books. I mean, Leia and Han really didn’t know Obi-Wan that well or know him as Ben, that’s all on Luke, who got married in the books to a bad ass assassin and named his kid Ben but I digress. Anyway, Han Solo is pretty cool. I mean, seriously, there’s no one cooler than him. Think on it more,” Henry said, gesturing to the screen.

“No,” Emma and Killian said again.

A silence fell between them and Emma cringed as Kylo Ran stabbed his father in the chest with his lightsaber. Killian’s hand tightened into a fist as Chewbacca let out a roar that sounded more like a wail. Though Killian thought Han was an outrageous name and didn’t want to name his son after the character, he quite liked Han Solo and was sad to see him die so horribly.

“What about Harrison?” Henry said quietly after a moment.

“What?” Emma said, looking up from Killian’s chest.

“Harrison. You know for a name. Like Harrison Ford. It sounds kinda cool,” Henry said with a shrug.

Emma paused. It was the first name that Henry had mentioned that she didn’t hate. It was a classic sounding name. It sounded like the name of someone who could be a president, a police officer or a movie star. She kinda liked it.

“What do you think, Killian?” she asked, looking up at him.

He seemed to be mulling it over in his head. Emma watched as he mouthed the name silently, as if he was trying to get a taste of it.

“It’s a strong name,” he said after a moment.

Henry paused the movie, looking at them with something akin to shock on his face.

“You guys are seriously considering Harrison? I actually stumbled on a name that you guys don’t hate?!”

“Yeah…” Emma laughed in disbelief. “I kinda like it. Killian’s right. It’s a strong name. Yeah. I like it.”

“It’s a good name,” Killian agreed. “A pirate could be named that.”

“Or a prince,” Henry teased.

“Hey, none of that talk,” Killian said with a mock glare.

“Well, Mom is a princess, so naturally it can be assumed that the baby is a prince,” Henry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“That makes you a prince too,” Emma snickered.

Henry wrinkled his nose, looking very much like Emma whenever she found something particularly nasty.

“Yeah. No. That just sounds weird. I mean, no offense to Grandpa, but it’s kinda weird to be considered a prince…it’s too…prissy.”

Killian looked positively delighted by this piece of information and opened his mouth to make a reply, but Emma elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“Focus,” she scolded him. “What are we thinking, boys? Harrison Jones sounding okay to you?”

“Sounds like an action hero to me,” Henry grinned. “I mean, you can’t go wrong with naming your kid after the greatest action hero of all time.”

“I think Arnold would disagree with you there, but Harrison Ford is better cool,” Emma replied.

“Harrison Jones is better,” Henry stated, nodding his head.

“Harrison Jones,” Emma repeated. It sounded right. It made her feel giddy.

“Harrison Liam Jones,” Killian said softly. “It’s got a good ring.”

“Holy shit, we just named the baby, didn’t we?” Henry whispered, eyes wide.

Emma was too stunned by the revelation to correct her son on his language. She was overwhelmed as her hands left Killian’s chest to rest against her abdomen where her unborn child was now kicking again. She let out a disbelieving laugh.

“I think Harrison likes it,” she said, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, Mom! Don’t cry! This is good! This is exciting,” Henry said, scooting off the couch and settling on the other side of her. He rested his head on her shoulder, placed on his hands on top of hers.

“I know, I know,” she said, trying to choke back her emotions. “I’m just really happy…these are happy tears. I promise.”

Killian’s arm shifted so he too could bring his hand down on her stomach.  The three of them stared at her belly, feeling the baby’s kicks. Emma swallowed, tears still coming.

“Harrison’s getting rowdy,” Henry chuckled.

“Harrison is just excited he’s now Harrison instead of just being Baby Jones,” Emma chuckled.

“And we just washed the entire bet,” Killian commented.

Emma looked at him in disbelief.

“You knew about the bet and you didn’t tell me?”

“Of course, I knew about the bet. I’m surprised you didn’t. Your mother was telling me about it. She tried to get me to agree on David so your father would win back that two hundred he put down. Why did you think I was so against it?”

“I thought you just didn’t want to name the baby after my father,” Emma said with a shake of her head.

“Your father is my best friend and David is a nice name, but betting on your grandchild is just bad form.”

Emma shook her head, biting her lip for a moment and staring down at all the hands on her stomach.

“Let’s keep this between the three of us until he’s born. I don’t care about anyone else or whatever stupid bet is going on. I just want it to be ours until he gets here…” she said gently.

“What about Granny? She wants to put the baby’s name on the blanket,” Henry frowned.

“She’s biggest gossip in town. The second she knows, everyone is going to know. No. She can wait. Mom can wait. Dad can wait. Harrison Liam Jones is going to be ours for now.”

“Whatever you want, love, whatever you want,” Killian said, kissing her head.

Miraculously, Harrison’s name is kept hushed until his naming day at Granny’s three months later. The entire diner groaned as his name was announced and Granny was all but cackling, refusing to give back all the cash placed on various unpicked names. No money had been put down on ‘Harrison.’

Emma tensed as her father approached her, holding onto her newborn tightly.

“You just lost me two hundred dollars,” he said casually.

“You shouldn’t be betting on your grandson’s name like that,” Emma said, rocking Harrison gently.

“You’re probably right,” David said with a small smile. “You chose a better name though. Harrison suits him.”

Emma smiled.

“I didn’t pick it. Henry did. For Harrison Ford,” she replied with a tiny shrug of her shoulders, careful not to jostle the baby in her arms.

“Ah. Star Wars. I should have known. Maybe I should have him name my next kid.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose at that.

“You’re thinking on having another kid, Dad?”

“Maybe,” David said with a smile. “You never know. Just something to think about. But yeah, I like Harrison. Better than David. I just wanted to let you know. You, well, Henry chose well.”

“So, no hard feelings then?” Emma teased.

“No hard feelings. Harrison Jones is too cute for me to stay mad.”


End file.
